


Camlann

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia didn’t know how long she was out for, when she finally became conscious again, everything was quiet. Her heart felt numb. Why was it quite? Why? It was a battle, battles are never quiet. She hauled herself from her rock in the ditch and clambered painfully up the side to the field where the battle took place. She looked around, seeing nothing, no living man in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camlann

Tear streamed down the woman’s face. She was alone, hidden behind a rock. She longed to know how the battle was going around her. Her side throbbed; her eyes became heavy as she saw blackness.  
Katia didn’t know how long she was out for, when she finally became conscious again, everything was quiet. Her heart felt numb. Why was it quite? Why? It was a battle, battles are never quiet. She hauled herself from her rock in the ditch and clambered painfully up the side to the field where the battle took place. She looked around, seeing nothing, no living man in sight. She walked further into the battle ground, her eyes flickering in every direction, looking for any signs of life. “Hello?” she called softly. She turned round and looked at every side of her. Everything started to become too much. She was the last one alive. Everyone was dead or dying, beyond help. Gwaine, Percival, Leon. She hoped, prayed that Arthur and Merlin had somehow got through it all and were alive somewhere. She looked around once more before her knees buckled and her legs gave way underneath her, tears vigorously rolled down her cheeks, she looked up once more, just to check, her hair fell across her face. “No!” she screamed through her tears. She laid her sword down beside her and took deep breaths. Trying to understand the sudden shock of losing all she loved. Amongst the dead, she picked out in the distance the body of her sister, Morgana. Mixed emotions filled her. She was glad she was dead, in fact she wanted to stab her dead body once more, but part of her felt sorrow to losing her. She was close to her sister, for a time she was the only one in Camelot that Morgana was fine with. A sound made Katia jump to her feet, clutching her sword with all the energy she had left.  
“Katia?” the voice was soft and quiet, full of agony.  
Katia followed the voice “Where are you?” she called.  
She heard a coughing noise, and saw a sword be slightly lifted in the air. “Arthur?” she cried, recognising the sword of her brother. “Arthur!” she screamed. She instantly ran over to the sword, seeing her exhausted and pale brother lying there. She threw herself to the floor next to him, holding his head in her arms. Tears dripped onto his armour. She felt him becoming weaker.  
Arthur slowly lifted his hand up to Katia’s cheek to wipe away the tears. “I love you, sister” he smiled softly.  
“hush” Katia soothed, trying to calm herself and him. “Don’t speak, save your energy. I need to get you back to Camelot” She turned round to look for something to wrap around Arthur’s wound, she felt his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up.  
“It’s too late now” He coughed, tears in his eyes. He quickly removed the rings off his finger. “Give this to Guinevere, tell her I love her and I shall see her again someday” he said, handing Katia his wedding ring. “And this is for you” he smiled. Opening his hand to reveal his mother’s ring.  
“I can’t” Katia cried. “I can’t do this. Not without you. No one can” She protested.  
“Take it. Did Merlin escape?”  
“I…I don’t know” Katia whimpered. “I’m the only one surviving”  
“This is what I want you to do Katia” Arthur told her.  
She listened as Arthur explained what to say and to do when she headed back to Camelot.   
“And take my sword” He handed it over to her. His breathing started to slow.  
“No!” Katia cried. Desperately trying to keep him awake. But it wasn’t enough. The King, her brother, died on the battlefield in her arms.   
  
She spent a few moments with Arthur’s body. Thinking. Reminiscing of times they had spent together.  She eventually draped his cape over him “I shall come back for you. I promise” she smiled, kissing the top of Arthur’s head before putting the cape over his head. She looked around at the scattered bodies around the battlefield. She began to search through the bodies, looking for any possessions they had on them to take back to their loved ones back at Camelot. She sighed inwardly, she headed over to Morgana. “You always gave me such mixed emotions. Always made me struggle with loyalties” Katia laughed as she pulled Morgana’s necklace from her neck, something to remind Katia of Morgana. “I hope you have found peace again Morgana” she bowed her head. She didn’t know why she was talking to dead people, she thought how crazy it was. But truth be told, she was finding comfort from doing this. Taking one last look at the battlefield, she turned away into the forest.   
She breathed the lush air of home, not stailed with the foul smell of blood and death. She could see the flags of Camelot Citidal emerging on the trees. It had been over two days, walking to a nearby villiage to steal a horse and a saddle bag then ride home. The bag full of the posessions of the fallen. Both of Arthur’s rings were on her fingers, Morgana’s necklace wrapped arpund her wrist. She made her way through the forest to the gates. Riding through the lower villiage was strange, people looked at her, trying to pick out the face hidden by the hooded cape. It felt strange being back here. Knowing she had no one to ride back to. As she headed into the courtyard a few knights stopped her.  
“Who goes there?”  
“I shall reveal whom I am shortly. I request the see the Queen” Katia spoke spoke softly. Watching as the guards looked at each other. “I have news of the battle” she told them. With that she dismounted and was lead inside. The hallways all looked the same. But the castle seemed empty without Arthur and Merlin.   
It wasn’t long until she was in the great hall, grace with her friend’s presence. She saw Gaius to stood at the side of Gwen.  
“She says she has news of the battle” the guard replied.  
Gwen stood up immediantly. “What news of Arthur and the rest? Are they safe and alive?” she asked,  
Katia was silence. She reached into her bag and pulled out Arthur’s sword. The sword rested in the palm of her hands, presenting it to the queen. The familiar writing hit the sun. She watched Gwen’s face twist in confusion. “My lady” she started. “The king is dead” the words hung in the air. She saw tears form in Gwen’s eyes.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
Katia couldn’t bring herself to answer.  
“Who!” Gwen shouted at her.  
Katia finally drew her hood back. “It’s me. It’s Katia”  
Instantly, Gwen run forwards and wrapped her arms around Katia. Both women in tears. “Sit down” gwen told her. “Sit down and tell me what happened”  
Katia sat down. She explained everything. How Merlin had pushed her down the ditch to protect her, how Mordred fought Arthur. “Everyone’s gone Gwen. Leon, Percival, Gwaine” She looked across to Gaius. “Merlin” she sobbed. “Though I never saw his body. But I didn’t see him leave. Im not sure. He could be alive” she sighed. She turned and face Gwen, she pulled off Arthur’s wedding ring from her finger. “He told me to give this to you. He told me he loves you dearly and he shall see you again someday” she smiled, placing the ring in Gwen’s palm.  
Gwen looked down at it, she managed a slight smile.  
“May I make a suggestion?” Katia asked. “For the remaining knights to go to the battle and bring our king and men home for a proper burial?” she asked.  
Gwen nodded “That would be wise” she smiled.    
It was a horrible feeling for Katia, riding with some of Camelot’s men to the battleground of Camlann. The feeling of familiarity as she stopped on the top of the hill, looking down on the warzone, eerily silent. She dismounted her horse and showed the men to where Arthur was. Watching as the other knights gathered up the remaining dead for the burial. Katia didn’t want to look no more. She turned away, facing the trees, there she saw a figure. The figure stopped, looked at her before limp-running away as fast as it could. Katia drew her sword and went after it.  
“M’lady!”   One of the knights called.  
Katia continued after the figure, it stumbled over from it’s injuries. Katia pointed the sword at the figure, that she realised was now a man. She watched as the man turned his head before pulling himself up, his face twisted in pain. “Gwaine?” Katia said breathlessly through shock. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms round him.   
Gwaine’s face portraded mix feeling, pain, relief and shock at how both himself and her had survived. “How long have you been here?” he asked.  
“I managed to get home. I though you were all dead. Actually you was”   
“Obviously not for long” Gwaine smiled before yelping in pain.  
“Your hurt” Katia said, “Here let me help you back to the horses” she smiled. Helping the him as he lent against her, a hand on his side.   
“What about anyone else?” Gwaine asked, looking at Katia.  
Katia stopped and looked at him, telling him all the answers her needed to know.  
“Arthur?”   
“Died in my arms” Katia said simply.  
“Merlin?”  
“I don’t actually know. I never saw him body and never found it. He could be alive but I’m not sure”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the ending of series 5 to get over my grief of the announcement that there would be no more Merlin.
> 
> Katia Thornton is my OC.


End file.
